Mas allá del Fin
by Tsukiko96
Summary: Todo ha cambiado mucho, las cosas no son las mismas. La academia Cross dio un cambio radical, sus alumnos, sus aulas y sus dormitorios; todo desde la partida de los hermanos Kuran. Que pasará cuando una Yuuki más madura se encuentre con sus dos amores
1. El Nuevo Amanecer

Disclamer: Ni los personajes ni la historia original de Vampire Knight (y Guilty tambien) ya sea del anime o del manga me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad y creaacón de Matsuri Hino_sensei

Pareja: Indefinida. Un poco (Más bien un mucho) de cada una. "KanamexYuuki" & "ZeroxYuuki" y otras pero secundarias

Advertencia: En este capitulo, ninguna

Capitulo 1.-

"El nuevo amanecer"

Así que esta es la academia Cross, uhhhhh-suspiró- ¿Dónde será mi primera clases?. La joven de unos dieciséis años de edad; caminaba por los pasillos de la academia cuando escuchó un sonido perturbador el cual asumió que sería la campana de entrada; entonces se hecho a correr a pasos agigantados, a una velocidad rápida para una joven de su estatura, la cual no pasaba de los 162 cm, su cabello dorado semi-anaranjado se movía en contra del viento, cuando sin darse cuenta cayó en un agujero inmenso en medio del instituto superior.

Todo en ese instante se paro, como si la vida se le fuera en un suspiro; la adolescente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…pero inmediatamente…

Deberías tener más cuidado-murmuró una voz proveniente de un hombre de cabello gris de unos 21 o 22 años.

Emmmmm…Ettto...-fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al perderse en su mirada, esa mirada; esos ojos de color morados grises, su desbordante cabello alborotado hasta la altura del cuello, su perfecta altura; unos 190cm., unos perfectos 190cm., de cuerpo delgado, pero muy fuerte aún así…ella seguía contemplando su figura, su rostro; pero sobre todo su sangre, el precioso olor de su sangre, dulce y pura, MUY PURA.

¿A que año perteneces?-preguntó tajante el peligris-supongo que ya estas en la en la escuela, anda…dime, ¿estás en tercero?, me imagino, ¿no?

H…hai, mi nombre es Ruth Shirabuki, del clan vampiro Shirabuki, me temo-agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza-Mmmmm, etto, domo arigatto gosaimazu, es usted una gran persona.

Hmp, mmm, si-suspiró y levantó la cabeza al horizonte.-supongo. Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero, del clan Kiryuu de cazadores de vampiros, me temo.

Hubo un silencio muy corto y al instante los dos echaron a reír.

Hummmmmmm!!!!-gritó la joven dejando anonadado al joven ojilila.-es muy tarde, tengo que irme a mi salón nos vemos.

Ehh…si-concluyó desconcertado-es alegría y chispa-pensaba para si- es casi igual que la suya. Su ojos, sus ojos casi rojos son casi idénticos a los de ella-suspiró y caminó lento, muy lento hacía un edificio con el nuevo símbolo del colegio, el del sol junto a la luna. Pensaba en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas después de aquel día, aquel día en que ELLA se fue de su lado, por esa cruda realidad, la de ser un vampiro. Si todo hubiera sido distinto, si él nunca hubiera nacido en esa familia, o si hubiera aceptado su realidad, pero era demasiado tarde, ella era lo que más odiaba, YUUKI era un vampiro.

Zero subía despacio las escaleras del nosocomio cuando escuchó un rechinido, miró por debajo de él y, efectivamente; ese era el lugar donde ELLA se había enterado de su gran secreto cuando el…si ÉL había bebido su sangre, fue cuando recordó todo lo que vivió con su "hermana". Al principio le resultaba imposible creer que por un tiempo estuvo enamorado de la que vio por mucho tiempo como a su hermana. ¿Qué día había crecido tan rápido?¿A qué velocidad tan impresionante se habría desarrollado que si darse cuenta lo habría dejado solo?.

Cada pregunta no dejaba respuesta en su cabeza y añadía una pregunta más en la misma, al darse por vencido abrió resignado la puerta de una habitación; la cual reconocía como la dirección, por el cartel que así lo identificaba.

Kaiden, te informo que ya terminé de guiar a los alumnos nuevos y la emergencia ha sido controlada, aunque sabes,-prosiguió cerrando la puerta-deberíamos derrumbar los escombros del antiguo dormitorio de la luna.

Y borrar así todos mis recuerdos, jajaja, lo dudo mucho-se mofaba una voz proveniente de una persona que se encontraba parada en frente de escritorio.

Kuran-Kiryuu decía en tono serio-¿Qué haces aquí?

Jajaja, a mi también me da gusto verte Zero_dono-se volvió a mofar

Hmp-volteo la cabeza-si, si.

Kiryuu_kun-una voz por detrás del Kuran hablaba-mmmmm, gracias por todo. Kaname_kun me estaba felicitando en todo lo que se ha logrado en este tiempo. La unión de ambos turnos fue una magnifica idea, aunque debo reconocer que todo esto fue un plan tuyo, Kiryuu_kun. Debo reconocer además…

¿Y cómo esta tu "hermana"?-preguntó e hizo énfasis en esta última palabra.

(Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, porque nadie me hace caso-el director hecho a llorar)

Bueno, Yuuki y yo…el Kuran no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por la campana.

Discúlpenme, pero tengo que dar clases después de este periodo, con permiso-y sin más se retiró de la sala para salir disparado para luego aminorar el paso de su caminata hasta que esta se hizo pasos por separado.

Zero_kun ha cambiado mucho-afirmo Kaname

Jajaja-rió por lo bajo el director de la academia Cross-lo dudo mucho, aunque-dudó-hoy día por la mañana salió muy malhumorado pero ahora que volvió lo veo mucho mejor, mmmm ¿Por qué será?... ¿Tu qué opinas Kaname_kun?...¿Kaname_kun?... Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿por qué siempre me dejan sólo?-y hecho a llorar

¡Por favor baje de allí!, ¡Es muy peligroso!-gritaba una voz que miraba hacia lo alto.

Hmp, oblígame humano-decía en tono burlón una jovencita.

Por favor, maese_sama, baje; no se valla a hacer daño-hablaba con más calma un joven con uniforme blanco.

Ah-suspiró-como han cambiado las cosas desde aquel entonces, donde unos con los otros se odiaban-bajo la mirada-no es así…Zero.

Kiryuu alzó la mirada hasta donde se encontraba la joven de unos 20 años. Es ese momento sintió como millones de choque electricos recorrian su cuerpo en señal de alerta, como tambien sus manos sentían escalosfrios, como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al ver su delicada figura, tan delicada y tan perfecta a la vez. Su cabello, su largo cabello; era tan hermoso, poco a poco recorria su cuerpo con la mirada, sin alcanzar a reconocerla pero, al repasar cada una de sus palabras reconoció inmediatamente su personalidad.

Lleno de temor a su reacción retrocedió unos pasos, como si estuviera uyendo de un mal deseable, pero porque, porque; si ya no pensaba en ella

Alzó la mirada una vez más para confirmar que ella era...

¿Quíen será aquella jovencita que intimidó tanto a Zero?

Y lo mas importante ¿Será ella Yuuki?

Continuará...


	2. Venas Salientes

GOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, gomen, gomen...

Pro favor sepan perdonar la tardanza (25 días, mucho) , pero es que en mi pais acabamos de iniciar clases en los colegios y Universidades y todo esta hecho un loquerío, es por eso que les traje un capi especial, habrá romance, confución... pero por favor no pierdan el interés hacia el fic (ya que sólo me dieron dos o tres posts, abuuuuuu), bueon en fin, sin más que hablar aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo

**Disclamer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia original de Vampire Knight (y Guilty tambien) ya sea del anime o del manga me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad y creaacón de Matsuri Hino_sensei

**Pareja:** Indefinida. Un poco (Más bien un mucho) de cada una. "KanamexYuuki" & "ZeroxYuuki" y otras pero secundarias

**Advertencia:** En este capitulo, ninguna

"**Más allá del Fin" **

**Capitulo 2:** "Venas Salientes"

Kiryuu alzó la mirada hasta donde se encontraba la joven de unos 20 años. Es ese momento sintió como millones de choque eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo en señal de alerta, como también sus manos sentían escalofríos, como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al ver su delicada figura, tan delicada y tan perfecta a la vez. Su cabello, su largo cabello; era tan hermoso, poco a poco recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, sin alcanzar a reconocerla pero, al repasar cada una de sus palabras reconoció inmediatamente su personalidad.

Lleno de temor a su reacción retrocedió unos pasos, como si estuviera huyendo de un mal deseable, pero porque, porque; si ya no pensaba en ella……

Si ya no la tenía en su mente, porque cuando ella caía la veía de una manera especial. Bajaba de los cielos con mucha delicadeza, bajaba con una finura especial, lentamente al compás del viento, la vio lentamente para confirmar su identidad; si efectivamente ella era…

-K…Ku…Kurenai Maria-dijo con seguridad a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

La mujer sólo su bastó con sonreír y acercarse a él de una manera muy elegante y sensual, balanceando sus manos de una manera muy especial, una manera envolvedora, hipnotizante, sublime, DESEOSA… ero se perdió en ella pero luego paró en seco.

-Pero que me pasa-pensó para sí-despierta Zero, si… Despierta-pensó para salir del trance

La joven lo miró con cara de extrañeza, volteó su cabeza para su lado derecho y luego sonrió de una manera alegre, pero a la vez sensual y cazadora, como cuando un animal va tras su presa; así, se acerco María a él, con ganas de devorarlo.

Por un momento te confundí, pensé que eras Ichiru_kun-dijo María dando unos cuantos pasos mas hacia él haciendo que este retrocediera chocando con un muro-mmmmm… déjame ver-dijo bordeando de una manera peligrosa el cuello del Kiryuu-¿Sabes?, me agrada como traes el cabello, te vez más guapo-dijo produciendo un leve sonrojo que trató de cubrir agachando la cabeza pero lo único que pudo ver fue…

-Zero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se "auto regañó", desviando la mirada de la "frentera" de la chica-pervertido-murmuró para sí-debo estar loco, jamás de…

-¿Zero?, ¿¿¿te encuentras bien???-dijo la Kurenai juntando su cara con la del Kiryuu lo cual provocó que la cara del peligris se encendiera aún más. Sus cabezas chocaban leve y sensualmente una con la otra por la frente, sus cabellos grises se mezclaban formando uno sólo…

Ver su perfecta figura cubierta por un abrigo que entonaba perfectamente con la estación (el frío invierno) y con su blanca tez. Su corta estatura resaltaba su largo cabello, más largo que la última vez que la vio, sus hipnotizantes ojos violetas hacían juego con las botas largas y la chompa delgada que llevaba, sus delicadas manos que se encontraban frías, como la brisa. EN el cabello llevaba una rosa que lo sujetaba desde un costado pero dejaba dos mechones a cada lado, como en el caso de SHIZUKA

-¿Qué?-pensó para sí-Shizuka, aquella mujer que me hizo tanto daño???, por qué la veo reflejada en ella???.

Y era verdad, los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza como si de ráfagas se tratara, miraba como aquella princesa sangre pura que cambió su vida en una sola noche. Aún los recuerdos flotaban en su mente, el ver como acaba con la vida de sus padres era simplemente atroz..

**Flash Black**

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-un grito ensordecedor rompió el silencio de la noche-Papá, mamá, NO!!!!!!!!!!!, por qué, maldita, ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser ellos y no yo?-reprochó-Ichiru!!!!!!!!!???, ¿Dónde estás?-y rompió carrera a su encuentro pero fue detenido por la sombra en movimiento de una bella dama.

La miró pasar en frente de él, vio como sonreía pícaramente, dio unos pasos, acercándose hacia él, Zero retrocedió con pasos temblorosos hasta que tropezó y cayó ensimismado en el suelo, quiso levantarse pero era imposible, por más que él estaba sano, no podía; la situación era inconcebible, porque tuvo que matar a sus padres y, él, él no pudo hacer nada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era la situación de Ichiru, su pequeño hermano gemelo enfermo con calentura en su cama.

-No te asustes Zero-dijo una voz calmada proveniente de aquella imponente y delicada mujer-tu hermanos e encuentra ya en un lugar mejor-esto impacto al pequeño. A que se refería con un lugar mejor…sería que… No!!!!!, imposible, su hermano no podía…

Pero era inútil, por más fuerzas que tuviera aquella figura femenina lo tenía pasmado, paralizado, allí, entre un baño de sangre; la sangre de sus padres.

Se dio por vencido cayendo entre los brazos de la Hio, aquella que lo miró con dulzura, aquella que esperó que volviera en sí para continuar con su "venganza".

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando volvió en sí, le toco el rostro, lo acarició y lo contempló con una sonrisa alegre pero a la vez triste.

Zero miró hacia ella, primero con paz, pero luego esa mirada cambio a un odio repentino, sin embargo la peligris le puso un dedo en los labios para que evitase hablar.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes-pronunció-he venido para dejarte un regalo, el más odiado por los humanos, pero el más precioso a la vez.

El Kiryuu la miró anonadado, tratando de interpretar aquellas palabras, pero ya era muy tarde…

Sintió como algo entraba a su cuerpo por su cuello, como le absorbían la vida poco a poco, como le quitaban las ganas de vivir, trato de gritar, pero ya era imposible.

Cayó postrado en el suelo cuando Shizuka vio sus sentimientos por medio de su Sangre. Se la limpió de su boca, saboreándola hasta la última gota. Se paró en seco, contemplando al niño moribundo en medio de un charco de sangre, Su Sangre.

Dio media vuelta, pero sintió un sonido que hizo que girara levemente su cabeza en dirección del pequeño.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte más, pero lo que ahora viene será y estará a tu cargo.-susurró tranquila.

-Tu…-pronunció levemente Zero.

Levantó la mano hacia ella pero alguien lo detuvo

-Shizuka_sama, ya está todo listo-se escuchó una voz que estaba cerca-lo siento Zero, pero este… es mi camino

-I..Ichi…ru-se escuchó una voz que pronunciaba levemente el nombre de su hermano.

-Debemos irnos-dijo cortante la Hio-nos vemos, Zero.

Y dicho esto as dos sombras de Shizuka e Ichiru desaparecieron, dejando en la nada a la residencia de los Kiryuu y al pobre Zero bañado en sangre…

**Fin Flash Black**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó un tanto avergonzado separándola de él con cierto asco y desprecio pero de una manera directa.

La mujer sonrió para luego poner una cara caprichosa-Ah!!-suspiró- Me ofendes tus palabras, Y yo que pensé que la parte de Ichiru en ti te haría más educado.

-¿Qué HACES AQUI?-volvió a preguntar esta vez más cortante y tajante.

-Ssh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo cortándolo de golpe-no es momento de reproches-se apoyo en su pecho-te extrañe, esa energía es única-miró hacia él-ME ENCANTA-concluyó tocando los fríos labios del Kiryuu tocando con la otra mano sus pecho de una manera provocativa.

Zero la abrazó, como si tratara de olvidar todo, la abrazó y deseo sinceramente que eso no acabara.

Era cierto, había perdido por y para ella, bajó la cabeza en señal de redención, pero una voz leve en su interior comenzó a crecer repitiendo carcajadas y una sola palabra.

"Perdiste", se escuchaba dentro de él y, poco a poco se fue formando un rostro conocido, el rostro de su amada riéndose de él.

La soltó, paró en seco, la miró asustado y echo a correr sin mirar atrás, dejando a Kurenai Maria completamente sorprendida pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, ella, levemente, caminó en dirección contraria, hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de todos.

Zero no paraba de correr y empujar para que le dejaran el paso libre por los pasillos, hasta que una mano detuvo su brazo que buscaba impulso.

-No deberías de correr así por los pasillos, después quien aguanta las quejas de los padres soy yo-dijo una voz.

-Id…Hanabusa, ¿Qué puñetes haces tú aquí?-respondió irritado.

-Creo que deberías descansar, ¿Has comido, verdad?, muchas tenciones hacen mal al organismo-pensó en voz alta, regañando de cierta manera al peligris como su fuera su hijo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió tajante.

-Me tengo que ir, cuídate, nos vemos en la noche-concluyó estrechando su mano con la del Kiryuu entregándole un paquete muy pequeño.

-Hmp-susurró-Idol tarado, se cree mi mamá.

Camino lentamente ya más calmado hacia los dormitorios de los profesores (Antiguos dormitorios del Sol), donde revisó cuidadosamente el paquetito y, vio, para la confirmación de sus sospechas, que se trataba de las pastillas "BloodFord", aquellas mismas pastillas que tantas veces intento pasar por su boca pero que hace mucho tiempo no probaba y; es que verdaderamente no sentía la necesidad. Era raro, desde aquel día no había consumido ni una sola pastilla, desde el día en que ELLA se marchó…

Camino más lentamente por las escaleras que lo condujeron a un escudo hecho en piedra con la forma de sol y recordó nuevamente todo el pasado, de pronto una voz a lo lejos lo sorprendió…

_-Vamos Zero, apresúrate. Eres un vago-se escuchó_

_-Ah!!!!-respondió un joven de unos 17 años-no es mi culpa si al final de al cabo todo es culpa del tarado de tu pa…_

_-Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde-y la muchacha cogió la mano del joven provocando un sonrojo casi imperceptible._

_Zero……_

_Zero, baka…_

_Apresurate Zero…_

Pero cuando trató de alcanzar a la muchacha se dio con la sorpresa de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, de los traicioneros recuerdos que aún existían dentro de él. Se "autoregañó" de nueva cuenta, reprimiendo sus deseos otra vez, cada paso que daba era una pastilla que entraba a su boca, subía pesadamente las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con desgano y pisó un papel de color verde con una pequeña nota en su interior:

"_Te quiero vestido de traje a las 8 pm en punto en el salón principal._

_Ottosan_

_P.D: Mira el calendario y lo entenderás"_

-Viejo tarado-pensó para sí. Tiró l anota en un costado y se dirigió a su oficina, cogió el calendario de bolsillo que tenía escondido en medio del desorden de su escritorio. AL poco tiempo lo dejó en el mismo lugar y abrió de mala gana su armario. Saco con desgana el único traje que tenía, se quito los pantalones que llevaba puesto junto con su camisa y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la ducha y se metió quedándose allí un largo rato pesando.

-Hoy es el día-pensó mientras se sacudía la cabeza-ya son 5 años-dijo serio pero incrédulo a la vez-pasaron tan rápido-dijo cerrando bruscamente la perilla de la ducha-me pregunto sí ella vendrá…

_______________________________________________________________________

La noche abrazaba a la luna, una luna brillante y esplendorosa, el viento levemente hacia danzar a los grandes robles y pinos vestidos con nieve al compás de leves violines que se escuchaban a lo lejos y la sombra de un hombre, que cruzaba el bosque un tanto incómodo con unos impactantes ojos violetas.

-Maldita corbata-murmuraba el joven-maldito Kross Kaiden, con lo mucho que me gusta venir a las fiestas formales, malditos y maldita corbata,-maldecía por lo bajo-hace años que no me ponía una, es tan perturbante-se rindió-me doy por vencido, maldita tu ganaste!!!, contenta, -concluyó-puta corbata.

Camino dejando atrás su "accesorio" cuando sintió una risa por lo lejos, paró en seco y dio media vuelta, recogió la corbata y siguió su camino.

Me permites ayudarte-dijo una voz tenue a lo lejos-Nunca supiste como arreglar una corbata…¿No es verdad?...Zero-y dicho esto se acerco a él hasta estar a escasos centímetros suyos.

El Kiryuu paró en seco viendo la sombra perteneciente a esa persona, llegó alcanzar a ver a una mujer que llevaba un vestido negro de mediana altura que bordeaba un hermoso cuerpo, unas perfectas curvas propias de una mujer y unos ojos rojos que resaltaban con la luz de la luna, efectivamente era PERFECTA…

Ya está-dijo sacudiendo el pecho y los hombros del joven-Me encantaría…-dijo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente al cuello del peligris

Se sintió que la luna en ese justo momento era cubierto por las densas nubes que la bordeaban, una sensación de miedo con una liberación increíble de adrenalina, los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver esos preciosos ojos rojos como la sangre. Cada milímetro que se acercaban Kiryuu recordaba aquella sensación tan lejana que sólo la había experimentado una sola vez. Una sola vez la sangre de su cuerpo quería unirse con su "cazadora", que su corazón latía con más profundidad…

Ella era…

_**Yuuki**_

El ojivioleta movió su mano en un intento fallido por sacar a "Bloody Rose", pero las venas se sobresaltaron todas a la misma vez, produciendo satisfacción en la castaña, sonriendo de una manera maquiavélica.

Hola-se escuchó decir fríamente a la Kuran-…ZERO

Huy..................

Continuará

¿?

* * *

¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO?

Por favor, sepan esperarme unos cuantos días más y les prometo que els traigo el tercer capi

Sin más que decir, me despido

Sayo

P.D:Dejen posts, ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
